


Hot Cocoa

by ReyAndor19



Series: 25 Days Of Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Phasma is a nice person, Secret Celebration, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Day one of 25Days challenge. Today’s prompt: hot cocoa.Kaydel, Nimi, Rey, Jannah, Arashell, Rose, and Zorii have a festive surprise for Phasma.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix
Series: 25 Days Of Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036401
Kudos: 4





	Hot Cocoa

“Shh!” Zorii hissed to the other girls. “She’s gonna hear us!” She knocked on the door a few times before taking a step back to stand with the other girls.

“On my cue,” Nimi muttered.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Phasma. “Who’s- oh!”

“Now,” Nimi whispered, and all the girls (excluding a very surprised Phasma) burst into song.

“ _ Lanterns lighting up the town _

_ Peace on Earth is all around _

_ Everything is calm on Christmas Eve _

_ There's goodwill in the air tonight _

_ Angels sing by candlelight _

_ Their voices carried on the wind _ .”

They were fairly off-key, and Rose was a few seconds ahead of everyone, while Kaydel was a few seconds behind, but the song echoed down the empty, First Order hallway, somehow chasing away the sense of darkness that hung over every FO ship.

“ _When carol singers gather 'round_

_ When I hear that festive sound _

_ I wanna join with them and sing!” _

Kaydel began to teasingly wave her hands around, pretending to conduct the girls. Gwen Phasma’s surprised expression had vanished, her face had lit up with a grin.

“ _They sing a merry song and we all sing along_

_ A festive melody that tells us Christmas time is here _

_ See the stars tonight; they're shining bright _

_ 'Cause it's Christmas time _

_ And it's my favourite time of year.” _

“Guys, guys, that’s enough!” Gwen cried. “Come on inside, everyone’s gonna wonder why they hear singing.” She stepped away from the door, eyes dancing with silent laughter.

“Did’ja like it?” Arashell asked. “Rose made us practice for days!”

“It was great. I thought you guys were stuck at the base for Christmas? Jannah, weren't you on a mission?”

“I was...but it wasn’t that important anyway.” Jannah shrugged it off.

“You told us you’ve never gotten to celebrate Christmas with anyone,” Rey said. “And, well, neither have most of us. We didn’t want to leave you out.”

“I wish I’d known, I would’ve at least cleaned up.” She motioned sheepishly towards the mess of datapads and pieces of chrome-plated armor lying around.

“Doesn’t matter,” Kaydel shrugged. “We can still celebrate. I brought hot chocolate!”

“And marshmallows?” Rose’s eyes lit up, and everyone laughed. “What? They’re  _ amazing _ !”

“Yes, I brought marshmallows too, but you have to share them.” Rose fake-pouted at this.

“You guys really flew all the way here just to sing?”

“It’s called caroling,” Zorii said proudly. “Kaydel told us all about it.”

“Wow. Wow! I’m just really glad to see you guys in person again. It’s been so long.”

“Too long,” Rose agreed. “Months.”

A knock at the door cut off the conversation.

“Who…” Nimi muttered, shooting Gwen a look.

“No clue. You guys stay hidden.” She headed over to the door. “Oh! Arm! Guys, false alarm.”

The rest of the girls stepped into view, waving to Arm.

“I heard singing and decided to come over to see what you girls were up to.”

“Just spreading Christmas cheer, and all that,” Kaydel grinned. “I’ve got hot chocolate. Want some?”

“Sure, why not? I brought Millicent, if that’s okay.” He held up the fluffy ginger cat.

“Of course,” Gwen said, shutting the door behind Arm. “Kaydel, you’ve got enough hot cho-“

Yet another knock at the door stopped them.

“Okay, this is getting ridicu- Doph!”

“Hey Gwen, Arm, numerous Resistance girls who we’re not supposed to be friends with.” Dopheld waved and held up a bag. “I heard singing, I brought candy canes.”

“YES!” Kaydel cheered, wincing as she realized the door was still wide open. “Sorry. I’ve got hot chocolate though, and it’ll go really well with the candy canes.”

“Now I wish I’d brought something,” Arm said.

“You brought the cat,” Nimi volunteered, cooing over Millicent.

“And yourself,” Rose added with a grin.

“Oh get a room,” Zorii complained.

“Like you and Kaydel aren’t just as bad!”

“Guys, don’t fight, it’s Christmas.”

“Sorry Rey.”

“Can I get some help with the hot cocoa?” Kaydel stepped into view, carrying three, almost overflowing mugs.

“Sure, no problem.” Jannah and Dopheld helped her carry the rest over. Everyone sat together on the floor, sipping cocoa, sucking on candy canes, and petting the cat, who kept trying to lick their sticky, peppermint-flavored fingers.

“This is the best Christmas  _ ever _ ,” Gwen declared. “We should do this every year!”

“We should get the whole Resistance and First Order together,” Zorii suggested.

“Like a huge, inter-army party?” Dopheld asked.

“Of course! We could string lights  _ everywhere _ .”

“And do a gift exchange.”

“And sing carols!”

“And drink hot chocolate.”

“And play in the snow.”

“And be together,” Gwen finished. They all nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. That’ll be the best part,” Rey agreed.

“I don’t know you guys…” Kaydel shrugged. “The hot chocolate’s pretty good too!”


End file.
